


The Macguire Charm

by TheKingOfGoats



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfGoats/pseuds/TheKingOfGoats
Summary: A trip to the bar turns out to become something else





	The Macguire Charm

“sean”  
“Sean”  
“SEAN!”  
Sean finally snaps back into reality 

“You alright?” Arthur asks Sean

“Yeah, I was just thinking,” Sean replies 

“You think? Wow, that's something that you hear every day!” 

“Shut up Englishman. From what I know I think more than you do!” Sean retorts

“Fair enough. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the saloon with me and have a few drinks with me? I wanna take my mind of Micah.” 

“What'd that wanker do now?” Sean inquires

“He just harassing me. I just want him to go missing one day and never come back!” Arthur declares 

“Ain’t that the truth!” Sean expresses “but yeah I'll go wit’ ya. I do feel like a beer.”

“Alright. I’ll meet ya by the horses in around 10 minutes” 

“Sounds good” Sean nods to Arthur 

*10 mins later* 

“Right ready to go, Sean?” Arthur asks 

“Yep!” Sean acknowledges 

So off they go. On their way there Sean asks a question 

“So Mr Morgan which saloon have you chosen?” he asks 

“I’ve picked valentine” 

“Lovely!”

When they arrive they see a very drunk man being thrown through the saloon doors. The bartender follows suit. 

“AND DON’T EVER THINK ABOUT COMING BACK, YOU DICKHEAD!” 

“FUCK YOU” the man yells back. The bartender throws a barstool at the man and this prompts the man to scurry off. Arthur and Sean snicker at this sight and dismount their horses and give their horses a good pat. They walk inside and sit at the bar. 

“So what happened out there?” Arthurs asks the bartender 

“ *sigh* he got very drunk, asked one of the working girls if they work for free and when she said no he punched her. Don’t worry some of our regulars shuffled his cards” 

“What does “shuffled his cards” mean?” sean inquires

“It means to beat up” 

“Ok” 

“Anyway what can I get you, fellas?” 

“I’ll have a glass of whiskey,” Arthur responds 

“And I'll have a beer,” Sean says

“I'll be just a sec”  
After a minute of silence, sean asks Arthur a question 

“So Arthur. What's in that journal of yours?” 

“Ahh, just some drawings of animals, plants and gang members.” 

“Have you drawn me?” 

“Yeah a couple of times” 

“ can I see?” 

“Shoar” 

Arthur takes his journal out of his bag. He flips through a couple of pages and shows Sean one. It’s him sitting on a log next to the fire laughing with a beer in his hands. 

“When’d you draw this?” 

“‘Couple nights ago” 

“Wow. you made me look handsome!”

“I think you’re always handsome Sean” 

They look at each other for a few seconds, then the bartender puts their drinks down. “Thanks,” they both say and Arthur hands the bartender a couple of dollars 

They drink their drinks in silence then sean brakes the tension and says “I didn’t think you liked me. I mean ME of all people.” 

“Well I do” 

They both sit in awkward silence and finish their drinks 

“You wanna go?” Arthur asks Sean  
“Yep” 

They both leave and mount their horses and make their way back home. On their way there it starts pissing down rain. 

“Fuck. are you kidding me” Howls Sean  
“Shit” Arthur murmurs 

“There's a cabin over there. Maybe the people there will let us stay the night?” 

They guide their horses over there. They dismount and walk over there drenched in rain. They walk up and knock on the door… no answer. Sean then tries the doorknob and open the door. It was unlocked 

“See Arthur. The luck of the Irish!” 

“Yeah alright” 

They both walk in and see a lit fireplace, bathroom, two robes, kitchen and only one bed. 

“You wanna shower first Arthur?”  
“Shoar. And how ‘bout you put the horses under a tree or something”  
“Ok” 

Arthur goes into the bathroom and shower. Sean goes outside and moves the horses. As he walks back he sees a body. “Holy shit!”. Sean turns the body over. He finds a wallet in the pocket of the jacket. He opens the wallet and it read ‘PROPERTY OF ELIJAH ROSEBERRY’. “Well thank you, Elijah, for the roof over our heads

Sean walks back inside and knocks on the bathroom door.  
“What?” Arthur says in a disgruntled voice  
“I found the owner of the house”  
“Did you say thank you”  
“No”  
“Why?”  
“Cause he’s dead”  
“Shit. ok well put him in some bushes and we’ll deal with him in the morning”  
“Right” 

Sean goes back outside and moves the body in some bushes in the pouring rain. He goes back inside and sees Arthur in a robe facing away from Sean. The robe hugs his broad shoulders and thin waist perfectly and it outlines his plump ass and hips amazingly. Sean starts to blush a heavy pink and may have been staring for too long. 

Arthur turns around and sees Sean

“How’d it go”

“Uh g-good, g-great actually”

Arthur crosses his arms making the open up a bit and showing some of Arthurs inner thigh. Sean looks and blushes more. 

“No one saw?”  
“Yep”  
“You sure”  
“Pos-positive!”

Sean then ad goes into the bathroom. He closes the door and notices the bulge in his pants. “Goddammit. I’ll deal with it later”. He strips and showers

Arthur sits on the bed and thinks of Sean's bulge. He starts to blush a dark pink and starts getting an erection and he realises this. 

“Nonononono! I am not getting turned on by Sean… well, he is handsome and I bet he is really pack- NO not annoying, bratty, loud Sean. 

Then sean exits the bathroom wearing a robe which outlines his slim shoulder and waist. Arthur blushes more.

“Hey” Sean greets Arthur  
“Hey,” he says back 

“So there are three options. I’ll sleep on the floor, you can sleep on the floor and we can share the bed.” 

“How ‘bout we share the bed so we’re both comfortable” Arthur suggests

“Ok” 

Sean goes and sits on the bed next to Arthur. There's is silence then suddenly Sean leans in and kisses Arthur on the lips. Sean pulls back and sees Arthurs confused expression. 

“Oh my god. I am so sorry is should of as-mmmph” Sean starts apologising and is cut off by Arthur kissing him back. Their tounges fight for dominance. Arthur pulls away and moves his mouth to Sean's neck and start sucking and biting a hickey on his neck and pulling small moans from Sean. 

“Aaaah, hah Arthur, plee-ahh-please”. Begs Sean 

“Whatchu want boah?”

“Pleeeeease touch me” Sean whines 

“Where”

“You know where” 

“Still don’t know boah” 

“Please fuck me”

“Sean you’re gonna have to be specific” 

“Please fuck me until I can’t walk and until there are tears in my eyes. I’m yours. I’m begging you. Please!” 

“That's what I was waiting for”

Arthur reaches and undoes Sean's robe and throws it behind him, he drinks in the sight of Sean. Seans hard enough to cut glass and is leaking from the tip.  
Arthur gets up from the bed and takes his robe off. His erection bobs out. He then walks over to his satchel (which was on the ground), picks it up, rummages through it and pulls out a small jar of vaseline

“Jaysus christ Arthur!” Sean blurts out

“What?”

“You’re really big. How's it gonna fit?” 

“With some patience”

Arthur walks back over tossing the vaseline one the bed. He puts his dick in front of Sean 

“Suck” Arthur orders 

Sean does as he’s told and gingerly licks the tip gently. Arthur groans softly “good boy” he mutters. Sean licks the vein on the underside of Arthurs cock. “Mmmmhhmm yessss, just like that Sean”

Sean goes back to the tip and takes in half. Sean moans around Arthus dick sending vibrations coursing through Arthur. ”Chriiist! Alright off” 

“Why?” Sean asks

“‘Cause I don’t wanna finish early” 

“Am I that good Arthur?” Sean says in a snaky voice. “You haven’t been with anyone recently have you?” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Sean” Arthur warns 

Arthur moves onto the bed and lays against the pillows. He motions for Sean to follow.

“You can either ride me or let me take control. What do you wanna do?” 

“ I think I wanna ride you.” sean says “like a horse” he mutters 

“What?”

“Nothin’. King Arthur”

“Shut up”

“Anyway come here and straddle me.”

Sean does as he’s told and straddles Arthur's hips. Arthur leans over and reaches for the vaseline. He smothers some on his finger and o seans entrance

“Ready?”  
“Yep”

Arthur pushes a finger into Sean. Sean winces at the slight pain

“How is it?” Arthur asks  
“It's weird. Bit of pain”  
“You want me to stop?”  
“No no keep going I can handle it” 

Arthur waits for Sean to move. When Sean does he moves his finger in and out slowly Sean softly moan whenever Arthur move his finger 

“Ooooooh that noice” 

“Not painful?”

“Nah” 

Arthur adds another finger and keeps thrusting them into Sean. Seans moans increase in volume. After a few moments sean speaks. 

“I think I'm ready now” 

Arthur pulls his fingers out. He reaches over once more to pick up the vaseline and he smothers some on his dick and groans quietly 

He guides Sean down by his hips. Sean feels the blunt tip protruding his entrance. Arthur helps Sean push down. Arthur dick is a lot bigger than his fingers. Finally, Arthur is fully inside Sean and both of them let out a groan and Arthur lets Sean adjust 

Sean nods and Arthur helps Sean move. Sean groans loud and starts to move by himself and Arthur moans and rubs Seans side

“Aaaaaah, Arthur, you feel ammmazing”  
“So do you, Sean. So tight” 

Sean picks up the pace

“Arthur…. I need you to take control. I can’t go fast enough” 

“You shoar?”

“Yeeeeessss”

“Ok”

Arthur flips Sean so he's on his stomach 

“Like this?” Arthur says as he gives a sharp thrust inside of Sean 

“YES, YES JUST LIKE THAT. PLEASE PLEEEAAASE” 

“Fuck Sean you sound amazing”

Arthur keeps his thrusts sharp and doesn’t stop. Suddenly he hits Sean's sweet spot. Sean cries out in pleasure. 

“AAAAH. OH FUCK! DO THAT AGAIN PLEASE. I’m begging you” 

Arthur thrust quicker and deeper hitting Sean’s sweet spot every time. 

“Aaaaah! Daddy!” Sean moans out

Arthur slows down. “What was that boah?” 

“Daddy?”

“You’re in for it now”

Arthur thrusts get faster and harder hitting that bundle of nerves deep inside sean each time. 

“Aaaah daddy I'm gonna cum.”  
“So am I” 

Sean yells out as he comes “AAAAH. ARTHUR! DADDY!”  
His seed hits the bed sheet under them 

Arthur doesn’t stop. Sean is coming down from the and is becoming overstimulated

“Whe-aah where do you want me to cum?”

Sean looks over his shoulder with a bashful expression. 

“Inside.”

Sean starts to feel loopy from being overstimulated for this long. Arthur moans deeply and then cums “AHHHH. SEAN. HOLY FUCK”  
“Ooooh Arthur” 

Arthur spills his seed into Sean. Arthur pulls out and sees his seed flow out of Sean. he wishes he could keep it like this forever. Arthur grabs his robe and cleans Sean, the sheets and himself and throws the robe away. They both collapse and pull the covers up they cuddle each other and fall asleep feeling loved…

Thanks for reading this was my first smut!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. this was my very first fanfic let alone smut. I hope you enjoyed. find me on Tumblr as thekingofthegoats


End file.
